


Tease

by DinoHolmes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Khuzdul, M/M, Teasing, Thorin is a tease, bilbo is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoHolmes/pseuds/DinoHolmes
Summary: Thorin was a tease. That was it.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Tease

Thorin was a tease. That was it.

He could spend long minutes messing around with me and then just go into king mode and disappear, leaving me horny and sweaty, no good for a hobbit. Sometimes he would tease me under the table while he talked to the humans or even other dwarves, he knew what that did to me, specially when he spoke khuzdul with the others.  
I would feel my skin hot and sweat going down my back, while his fingers would play with my thigh, getting to close but not close enough, making me cough to hide a moan that would slip from my mouth, that's is so embarassing, but so hot that I just want to sit on his lap and grind down on his cock until he feels as desperate as I am.

But... Its not like he is the only one who knows how to play with.

When the meeting is over I wait for everyone to leave, until there is one both of us in there, staring at each other, just waiting. With all doors closed i jump into his lap, grinding slowly onto him, making him gasp my name.

 _"My King"_ I said, my lips inches from his, just breathing each others air, I know how much he loves when I call him 'My king', the tension between us building up.  
_"Givashel"_ He gasps into my mouth as we kiss, he grabs my hips and meets my thrusts. Oh this feels so good and yet not enough.

With all the power I still had in my foggy mind, I get up from his lap, escaping from his hands trying to catch me as I hold his hand and smirk to him.

"I'll wait for you in our bedroom, probably with nothing on, waiting for you, _My King_ " - I know it wouldn't take long, to come to me, he can be a tease, but I'm a Took.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there is any mistakes, english is not my first language.


End file.
